


Why???

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: what would happen if Rei was pregnant and Rin found out in the worst way possible and accuses him of cheating





	1. something is up with Rei

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is in Nagisa POV

For some unknown reason Rei hasn’t been coming to practice, I tried to ask him, but he ignores it. I’ll ask everyone today at practice. 

When practice rolled around, Rei didn’t show up again, but then I went up to Haru, Makoto, and Gou. 

“Hey,” I said getting their attention. “Do either of you know why Rei has been skipping practice?”

“No,” Makoto and Gou said at the same time. 

“Maybe the water is mad with him,” Haru said with a straight face like always. 

“But,” Gou said gathering our attention. “The other day I saw him at the sweet shop.”

“You don’t think that,” I paused for a second. “He’s cheating on Rin.”

When I finished they all gasped, well except Haru he just looked shocked. 

“Nagisa Why would you even suggest that,” Makoto said. 

“Yeah Rei loves my brother,” Gou said. “He would never cheat on him.”

“But think about it,” I said. “He doesn’t come to practice, he’s getting sweets, and Rin doesn’t know where he is. Trust me, I asked.”

“It does seem like he’s cheating,” Makoto said. 

“We don’t have practice tomorrow right?” Haru asked out of no where. 

“Yeah,” Makoto said. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Haru said which surprised all of us.


	2. They find out

As I walked home from school, I walked into Rei who had a bag filled with sweets. 

“Haru-senpai,” he said trying to get away. 

“Answer me this,” I said and he stood still. “Why have you been not going to practice?”

“It’s complicated,” he said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“I’m...” he started for a second. “I’m pregnant.”

I didn’t know what to say, he’s pregnant with Rin’s child, wait it is Rin’s child, right?

“With Rin’s child?” I asked them he looked mad. 

“Of course with Rin’s child,” he said. “I’m not a cheater.”

I was about to ask if I could tell anyone before...

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” he said. “Please I haven’t told Rin about this.”

“Okay,” I said understanding, but the next day at practice Makoto came up to me. 

“So why is Rei missing practice?” Makoto asked hoping his not actually cheating on Rin. 

“Don’t tell him I told you, or anyone for that matter,” I said, before he nodded his head. “Rei’s pregnant with Rin’s child.”

“Really,” he said a mix of surprised and relieved. 

-

After Haru told me that, he walked away and Nagisa walked up to me. 

“So why is Rei not coming to practice?” he asked. 

Even if Haru told me not to tell anyone, if I tell him not to tell anyone he wouldn’t, right?

“Okay,” I said. “But you can’t tell anyone got it?”

“Got it,” he said. 

“Rei’s pregnant with Rin’s child,” I said. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I said. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“K,” he said.


	3. Why you keep this to yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you trust Nagisa

After practice everyone besides me left, I grabbed my phone and went to text Momo. 

To Momo  
Momo, you won’t believe this. 

From Momo  
What?

To Momo  
Rei’s pregnant with Rin’s child!!!

From Momo  
WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Momo   
Right. Don’t tell anyone. 

From Momo   
Okay, I won’t. 

He got it, right?

-

I have to tell Ai-senpai. 

“Ai-senpai,” I said to get his attention, which it worked. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Rei-aniki’s pregnant with Rin-senpai’s child,” I said then he fell out of his chair. 

“Rei’s pregnant with Rin-senpai’s child,” he repeated. “Do you think Rin-senpai knows about this?”

“We should ask him,” I said. 

“Good idea,” he said. 

Finally someone appreciates me.


	4. The Mess

After practice, Momo and I walked up to Rin, before he could walk away. 

“Rin-senpai,” I said getting his attention. 

“Yeah, what’s up,” he said. 

“We wanted to know, if you knew about Rei-aniki?” Momo asked. 

“What do you mean?” Rin-senpai asked. 

“Don’t you know about Rei being pregnant?” I asked. 

“Rei’s pregnant!!!” he shouted at us.   
So he didn’t know. 

“You didn’t know?” Momo asked. 

“No,” Rin-senpai said. “No, I had no idea.”

Then something went off in Rin-senpai. 

“Why didn’t Rei tell me?” he asked. “How do you know?”

“Well,” Momo said. “We told you, I told Ai-senpai, Nagisa-kun told me, I suspect Makoto-kun told Nagisa-kun, Haru-kun probably told Makoto-kun, and Rei-aniki told Haru-kun.”

Then Rin stormed out probably to go find Rei

-

How could Rei not tell me, else... it’s someone’s else’s bastard child. 

I found Rei walking towards Samezuka, so I approached him. 

“Hey Rin, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said. 

“Is it that you’re pregnant?” I asked. 

“Yeah it is,” he said. “How did you know?”

“It doesn’t matter,” I said. “What does matters I ever want to see you again.”

“What?” he said. “I don’t understand, I thought you would want it.”

“Why would I want this!!!” I yelled at him causing him to flinch. “Take that bastard child and get out of my face!!!”

Then it looks like, he ran off to Makoto’s house. 

I was left there to cry. 

Why would Rei do this to me, I thought we were happy. I guess I was wrong.


	5. Makoto help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei goes to Makoto for help

At the moment I was running to Makoto-senpai’s house so I could talk to someone. 

I just don’t get it, Rin-san always talked about wanting kids, and when he founds out I’m pregnant he tells me to get lost. 

How did he even find ou...

Haru-senpai. He must have tell Makoto-senpai, Makoto-senpai must have told Nagisa-kun, Nagisa-kun must have told Momo-kun, Momo-kun must have told Aii-kun, and they must have told Rin-san. 

Once I got to Makoto-senpai’s front door, I knocked on it, then I wrapped my arms around my waist trying to calm myself down. 

Then I heard the door open. 

“Rei,” I heard Makoto said as I was looking down. “Last time I heard from you, you were going to Samezuka to tell Rin something. By the way, I’m really happy for you guys.”

Then after that, I looked my at him, and he was surprised that I was crying. 

“Rei why are you crying?” he asked. 

“Makoto-sen-senpai,” I said. “I kn-know I sh-should’ve told y-you I was co-coming, but I ju-just need to ta-talk to some-somebody.” I stuttered out trying to calm myself down in the process. 

“Come inside,” he said allowing me to come inside. 

-

After sitting Rei down, calming him down, and rapping him in a blanket, I was in the kitchen making us some peppermint leaf tea.

Which my mom drank when she was pregnant with me and the twins. 

So I grabbed both tea cups, when the tea was done, and I toke them to the living room. Where I left Rei, so I give Rei the tea and he toke it. 

“So Rei,” I said. “Will you tell me what happened now.”

He took a sip then he started talking. 

“So I was on my way to Samezuka,” he said. “When I got there Rin was outside, so I told him I had something I wanted to tell him, and he said he already knew.”

“How did he already know?” I asked. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe from Aii-kun and Momo-kun who found out from Nagisa-kun, who found out from you, who found out from Haru-senpai who I told.”

“Oh,” I said. “Sorry. What else happened?”

“After he told me it didn’t matter how he found out,” he said. “He told me to get lose, he never wanted to see me again, and I think he broke up with me.”

When he finished, he began crying again trying his hardness to stop, so I grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. 

“Shhh,” I said trying to calm him down again. “It’s okay, Rei, It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay,” he said into my chest. “I just lost the love of my life.”

Then he looked at me with his teary eyes.  
“What am I supposed to do now?”

How am I supposed to reply to that.


	6. The Unfortunate Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke catches wind of what’s happening and goes to find Rei, while someone from Rei’s past comes back

For a while now I was asleep intel a certain someone decided to slam the door closed behind him, but it wasn’t really that, that woke me up completely. 

It was the sound of Rin crying. 

“Rin are you okay?” I asked sitting up in my bed. 

“What do you think?” he said obviously in between sods. 

So I went down from my bunk to his bunk, and sat next to him. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him again, hopefully get a straight answer. 

“Rei,” he said making me more confused then I already was. 

“Okay,” I said. “Why is that?”

“He cheated on me,” he said now I finally get it. 

“How do you know he cheated on you?” I asked starting to sound angry. 

How dare Rei cheat on Rin!!

“Because Rei’s pregnant, and he didn’t tell me,” he almost yelled out. “Why would he keep it a secret, unless it’s not mine.”

That is a good reason to be mad. 

“Okay,” I said. “I’m going to go find him, and ask him who the person cheat on you with, then I’m going to beat them both up.”

“Just don’t hit Rei’s stomach,” he said which made me look at him as I was close to the door. 

“Even if it’s not mine,” he started. “I don’t wish it to be died.”

I get it. 

“Okay,” I said now leaving. 

-

“Thanks for letting me stay here for a while,” I said as I started to head out to my house.

“You know Rei,” Makoto-senpai started. “It’s getting dark are you sure you don’t want to stay here for the night?”

“I’m sure,” I said. “Thanks for the offer though.”

Then I walk away from Makoto-senpai’s house. As I got closer to the station, I started feeling like someone was watching me. 

“Oh Rei~ there you are,” I heard a voice said then I turned around to find an old friend of mine, Vittori.

“Vittori,” I said as I was backed into a wall by him. “What’s up?”

“Looks like your stomach,” he said before putting his hand on my stomach. “I mean how did you...”

He was cut off my the kicking that the baby gave at that moment. 

“Who did this to you?” he asked, as he voice scared me. 

“My boyfriend Rin,” I said, sure he might now be my boyfriend now, but he doesn’t have to know that. 

“Your...” he stopped for a second before looking at me with a scary expression on his face. “Boyfriend.”

Then he slammed me on the concrete below us, and my pants and underwear was forcefully pulled off. 

“Well then,” he said before pulling out his dick, and lining it up with my entrance. “I’ll fix that.”

“Wha...” I was about to say, but he forcefully slammed his cock into me. “No!!”

Then he was going fast, to fast, if he goes this fast he’ll... no... he wants to kill my baby!!

“Stop!!! Please!!!” I begged him as grew fast and now I felt blood coming down my leg.

“Not intel I kill that bastard in your stomach,” he said which started making me cry even hard then before. 

Then after he was satisfied he pulled out of me, and put his dick back, but he did not clean me up and he didn’t put my pants and underwear back on. 

Then I heard something move and he was above me again, but he was holding a medal pipe. 

“Just to make sure,” he said before starting to hit my stomach. 

He hit my stomach at least five times, and more blood came out. 

After he left, I cried. 

-

How long have I’ve been searching for Rei.   
Just as I finished that thought, I heard crying coming from around the corner, so I went there and found Rei. 

So I ran to him, to find him with his pants and underwear torn off and he had blood coming out of his asshole. 

“Rei,” I said getting him to looked at me with his tearful eyes. “What happened? What happened to you?”

“The... the baby,” he started, before he grabbed a hold of my shirt. “I think the baby’s died!!!”

Then he started crying uncontrollably. 

“Hold on Rei,” I said, before calling an ambulance. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” she asked. 

“Right,” I said then looking back at Rei. “I’m right outside of the train station of Iwatobi, my friend here was pregnant, but I think the baby is died now.”

“An ambulance is on their way,” she told me, before ending the call. 

Then I went back to Rei and put his underwear and pants back on, and started to hold him. 

“Shhh,” I said. “It’s okay Rei. An ambulance is on their way, I’ll call everybody to get to the hospital once we get there.”


	7. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he hears Rin runs straight over to the hospital for untimely news, a not so great meeting, and understanding what was going on from the start.

As I ran into the hospital, I looked over to find Nagisa, Haru, Makoto, Gou, Momo, Aii, and Sousuke. 

When I walked up to them they all looked at me. 

“What happened?” I asked and they all looked at Sousuke. 

“I found him outside the train station,” he started. “He didn’t tell me much except, an old friend of his rape him, and in the process killed the baby.”

Then we all gasped. 

“At first we didn’t know,” he stated. “But before any of you guys got here, the doctor told me that the baby is in fact died.”

“What,” I said as my voice broke. 

Then the doctor walked up to us. 

“Which one of you is the father?” he asked which got me depressed, but I answered anyway. 

“I’m the boyfriend,” I said making him look at me. 

“Come with me then,” he said, before I started following him to Rei’s room. 

Once we got there he opened the door to left me in. 

When I got in there, he closed the door, and I looked over to Rei to find him asleep with tear stains on his cheeks. 

Once I was standing next to him, I put my hand on his stomach, and started to cry myself, and fell to my knees, and put my arms on his bed. 

“Rin,” I heard Rei said, so I looked up to him and hugged him. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” I said as best I could. 

“But I don’t understand,” he said, so I looked at his eyes. “I thought you didn’t want see me.”

“That’s just because of the baby,” I said. 

“Why?” he asked. “You wanted kids right?”

“Yes,” I said. “Wait, I’m confused.”

“The baby was yours,” he said making my eyes wide. “You really thought I cheat on you?”

“I guess I have an active imagination,” I said taking him back in my arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said then he kissed me.   
And I kissed back. 

As soon as we knew it we started to make out, and he pulled me on top of him on the hospital bed. 

Rei fell back asleep not before long, and I took him in my arms as he cuddled into my chest. 

Soon everyone else came in. 

“So is he okay?” Makoto asked. 

“Yes,” Rin said happy as can be that Rei is fine. “He just fell back asleep.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Gou said putting a hand to her chest. 

“I’m just glade Sousuke was there to get Rei to the hospital on time,” Makoto said, before turning to Sousuke bowing to him. “Thank you Sousuke.”

Before Sousuke spoke he blushed. “Don’t thank me. Thank Rin. If he didn’t tell me what was going on, I would have never went out to look for Rei in the first place.”

We all laugh at the small blush on both of their faces totally oblivious to either of them.

“Excuse me,” a nurse said coming into the room. “There’s someone else to see Mr. Ryugazaki, we had to call someone of his family, and his brother was the only one we could reach.”

After telling us that a tall guy with the same hair color as Rei, but green eyes walked in and went straight to side of the bed Rei’s on. 

“Rei,” he said then looking at me. “I expect you’re Rin Matsuoka, Rei’s boyfriend. The one got him pregnant in the first place.”

Then I quickly, yet quietly out of the hospital bed. “Yes, that’s me.”

“I hope you’re aware that this is your fault,” he said making me look down. 

“No,” Momo said gathering everyone’s attention. “This is mine and Aii’s fault, if we didn’t tell Rin-senpai, he won’t got mad.”

“No,” Nagisa said getting the attention now. “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have texted Momo.”

“No, Nagisa it’s not your fault,” Makoto said now everyone was focused on him. “Haru told me not to tell anyone, but Nagisa was the one who told us about how Rei was acting in the first place, so I figured he deserved to know.”

“Makoto don’t bet yourself up,” Haru said touching his friend on the arm. “It’s actually my fault, I was the one Rei told about his pregnancy. He told me not to tell anyone, but I told Makoto, and Rei lost his child, before they were born.”

“I’m sorry,” everyone, besides myself, Sousuke, and Rei’s brother, said at the same time. 

“No,” everyone’s attention was now on Rei who woke up during the blame game. “It’s all my fault. I should have told Rin from the beginning, when I first found out, but I was scared of how he would react when I told him, so I kept quiet about it.”

“Rei sweetie,” I said now holding his hand. 

“Look the nurse says Rei will have to stay at least for a week,” Rei’s brother said. “So we all better leave. I’ll see you soon Rei.”

“See you, Touma,” Rei said watching them all pile out. “See you soon, Rin, I love you.”

“I love you too Rei,” Rin said being the last one. “I’ll try to come see you tomorrow.”

Then Rei went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the angst, you guys decerve some happiness, but it’s not over yet. You haven’t seen the last of Vittori Rotonoto

**Author's Note:**

> i'm been working on this for a while now tell me what you think so far


End file.
